


of sparks and fairy dust.

by starryseed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Powers, Childhood Friends, Glitter, M/M, Non-Volleyball AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sparks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryseed/pseuds/starryseed
Summary: Kageyama Tobio wasn’t born with a power.It didn’t take too long to manifest, though.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	of sparks and fairy dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is really silly and self indulgent, but I hope someone likes it.  
> I don’t really know where this is going, and my writing is not exactly good, because I don’t remember when was the last time I wrote something that I didn’t have to, AND english is not my first language, but I hope it’s not too messy.  
> Enjoy your reading!

Kageyama Tobio wasn’t born with a power.  
It didn’t take too long to manifest, though, and sometimes he wonders if it wouldn’t be better if he just didn’t have any power at all.  
Now, don’t misunderstand, it’s not like he has an unfortunate ability that kills any living thing when he tries to touch it or anything like what he sees on tv shows at 1 am. Nothing like that. It’s just that his ability… well, it’s basically useless. It’s not a super cool power like pyrokinesis, where you can create fire out of thin air, basically turning yourself into a light source. Or shapeshifting, where you can turn yourself into different types of animals and run around without anyone knowing.  
Kageyama’s ability was more like an ornament in his life. It didn’t have a a function, and it sure wasn’t necessary. It didn’t even have a name, for God’s sake.

His ability didn’t have a name, but his sister used to call it fairy dust. And with time, he would learn to live with it, and he would even like it.

The first time it happened, Kageyama didn’t even realize he did it. He was just 4 years old, and he was in his grandfather’s arms. He was being cradled after a bee stung him in his arm and wouldn’t stop crying. As he was just falling asleep, he started seeing beautiful and colorful lights surrounding his tiny fingers. Wondering what they were, he started playing around with his hands, accidentally sprinkling the glittery powder around his grandfather’s shirt.  
Later, his grandfather would try to clean it all up, wondering why there was so much glitter in Tobio’s hands, and where did he even get it.

The second time it happened, he was 5 years old and it was his first day at kindergarten.  
Everyone in his family knew Tobio wasn’t very good at making friends, so it was no surprise when he didn’t want to go. He felt really weird and his tummy wouldn’t stop hurting, and no matter what he did, his parents wouldn’t let him stay at home.  
The day was halfway done, his tummy still hurt, and no one wanted to talk to him because they said he had a scary face. The teachers asked them to draw things that they liked in a blank paper, and Tobio was drawing a black cat that he saw in his neighbor’s garden, even though the cat wouldn’t go near him, when a kid that was seated in front of him stole his pencils.  
At first, Tobio was so surprised, that he couldn’t utter a single word.  
 _That’s mine_ , he thought, but the ache in his tummy wouldn’t let him say anything.  
 _That kid stole my pencils… so It wouldn’t be bad if I take them back, right?_  
Determined, Tobio stood from his seat, went to the kids side, and grabbed his pencils. He tried pulling them away, but the kid wouldn’t let him.  
“Those are mine!” The kid said.  
 _No, they’re not, they’re mine!_  
Now, Tobio was getting really nervous, and the ache in his tummy only increased. The kid wasn’t letting go, and they were making enough noise that the other kids around them were starting to pay attention to them.  
Tobio’s eyes were getting a little blurry, but he wouldn’t cry, because he was a big boy, and _big boys don’t cry!_  
He started using all he had to try and take the pencils away from the kid, even though he could barely see with the tears in his eyes. All he could see were blurry shapes and shiny dots around his hands, and the kid _still_ wouldn’t let go.  
In the end, he fell to the floor when the kid got tired of pulling the pencils away from him, and a teacher had to help him up due to the tears in his eyes. Then, he got lightly scolded for trying to take the pencils away from the other kid, and using the glitter that they didn’t have permission to use yet, even though he never took any of it.  
“You are covered in glitter, Tobio,” the teacher said “now, you won’t have any for later.”  
Tobio didn’t say anything, gulping with difficulty.  
He was full with nervous energy, his clothes covered in sparkly glitter, and his tummy still hurt.  
 _I want to go home_ , he thought.

The third time it happened, it wasn’t anything specific.  
He was playing around with a ball with his grandfather, out in the garden where the sun was out, but it wasn’t burning his skin, and there were birds singing and flying around.  
All in all, he was really, really content.  
He passed the ball to his grandfather, and when he looked dawn at his hands, they were covered in bright colors. There was a soft pink, a blue just like the sky, and an orange just like the pretty flowers in the garden.  
He got so distracted with the colors, that he didn’t stop the ball when it came his way.  
“Don’t you want to keep playing, Tobio?”  
Tobio looked up, and excitedly ran to his grandfather.  
“Look!,” he said. “I have magic!”  
His grandfather took a close look, and then laughed lightly.  
“That’s just glitter, Tobio” he said, kneeling down to gently grab Tobio’s hand to start cleaning it “where did you get it?”  
“It’s magic!” He repeated happily.  
“Huh,” his grandfather was still trying to clean him up, now with his hands covered in glittery colors “It’s not going away”.  
It wasn’t going away. In fact, there were even more colors than before. A full rainbow of stars in his hands.  
All the colors were making Tobio really excited and happy, making the tiny dots increase in numbers.  
 _I’m a fairy! Just like in the movies!_  
When his grandfather gave up in trying to clean the sparks in his hands, he started running around the garden, watching how he was leaving behind a path of stars in his way.  
In the meantime, his grandfather wondered how he could tell his parents that their son was a little bit more magical than they thought.

Later in his life, despite all the whining he did, Tobio would meet a boy that made him feel just as magical and that could create his own bright sparks, and would share them with him like they were his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, but I hope it was enjoyable! Feel free to point out any typos, and of course, please tell me if you liked this!


End file.
